


Kill The Deer

by prinzfr



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Injury Recovery, Knifeplay, Major Character Injury, Outdoor Sex, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzfr/pseuds/prinzfr
Summary: “Like I said, you’re like a prey. Don’t worry about making this harder for me. Keep running and hiding. You’re only making it more exciting.”...the sound of that gunshot; it’s an MBP .50. Seeing the bullet scratch on her leg, it confirms her suspicion. Something she feared has come true. It’s not the entire Eden's Gate army, no. But it isn’t any less of a bad news.Jacob hunts her himself. Then what happens next, clearly isn't something the deputy expected from the eldest Seed.





	1. Good Hunting

The Deputy can’t lie that Whitetail Mountains is her most favorite region in Hope County. She admits she’s falling in love with its scenic landscape; fresh air, clean water, wild animals, the mountainous terrain, rivers, waterfalls, the wooden cottages in the middle of the woods, campfires, and the music of nature that brings the region to life. Reminds her of the forest she used to visit during her childhood. 

Her grandfather introduced her to the wild; he would take her to hunt, fish, and camp for days. From him she learned about firearms and survival-ism for the very first time. She used to be an indoor child, but the open nature has become her acquired taste. She would wake up earlier every morning just to sit on a wooden log; watching the sun rose over the mountains.

The forest she remembers from her childhood isn’t the Whitetail Mountains. But they are very much alike in most aspects.

Save for one thing.

Motor engine revs and shots are fired. 

ATVs brutally run through the grass field and into the woods. The drivers and passengers are armed with sub machine guns and assault rifles, aiming them at a figure of a woman who quickly ducks behind a tree. The bullets miss her shoulder by a slight distance, and the others are unlucky enough to hit the tree and the ground. She retaliates with the grey-painted SMG-11 in her hands, hitting one of the Peggies who immediately falls from the vehicle. 

Dead.

Once the ATVs approach closer, she reflexively throws a remote explosive. The deputy hits the button and it explodes in time. Both ATVs are blown up into smithereens.

The smell of burned flesh, fuel, and steel quickly seeps into her lungs. Shards from the explosion are thrown in all directions. A severed arm of a cultist almost hit her. Fortunately she ducks in the right moment, but the blood has dropped onto her face like dots of red paint on her pale face.

Jacob’s hunting party has been taken care of.

For now.

_ “Honey, folks been wondering where you’ve been. And finally some signal! Say, heard you’re in some red-bearded trouble. Figured you might need a pick up… or some firing support.” _Her radio buzzes not long after she escapes the horrifying scene. It’s Adelaide.

Deputy quickly pushes a button to send a reply. “No need. I’m alright, I’m in uh... somewhere in the mountains. I’ll get back to the lumber mill soon. Don’t worry about me.” Her breathing pants as she jogs around a steep plain, looking for a possible path to tread.

_ “Oh, don’t do shits alone and keep things by yourself, honey! You know it’s dangerous out there!” _

“I am more dangerous than what’s out there,” she jokingly says. “Trust me, I’m not very far. I’ll get back ASAP with all the bits intact. The hunters have nothing on me.”

She doesn’t mean it. She knows she can’t avoid the hunters for too long. However, support doesn’t mean anything against the hunters. She doesn’t underestimate her friends, but the hunters can always get their way. All she can do right now is to hold them off as long as she can.

_ “Guess I can’t convince you against it, honey. Then count your bits and make sure none is left. Over and out!” _

Deputy sighs. She switches her SMG-11 with the marksman rifle, carefully treading a clear path she finds not long after. 

So far, she has avoided at least two hunting parties for the last three days. She successfully avoided the first one, with only one or two casualties on the cultist side. The second was… well, as it has been demonstrated, they are already on the way to hell. She knows Jacob must be furious by now. Maybe he’s going to pour out his entire army just to get her back in the cage.

She will fight them all by herself if need be. There’s no way she wants to return to the stinking veteran center, caged right next to drugged wolves, spending the entire time curling in thirst and hunger as she listens to Jacob’s endless ramble about his war experience.

Deputy hasn’t find out if any of the Seeds knows anything about her past. She is an ex-military, stationed overseas multiple times. She has seen Iraq and Afghanistan and how bad the situation was. Maybe her experience isn’t nearly as traumatic as Jacob’s, but she knows… and she understands. But she’d rather keep her true identity to herself. She won’t give the Seeds any more edge against her. As the thought flies inside her head, she slips her worn out dog tag beneath her maroon shirt.

The grass rustles on her two o’clock. She immediately points her rifle at the direction, peeking from the scope. It’s nothing but a doe grazing on the fresh, green grass. 

She sighs in relief. 

But it happens so temporarily until her radio buzzes, and a voice she clearly recognizes blares from the loud speaker. 

_ “You’re making this harder and harder… and you bring this upon yourself. You run and hide like a prey. But that doesn’t matter. The harder you try to avoid, the more martyrs you make of my hunters, the more severe things will be for you.” _

An unknown cold bites her nape, and a sinking hole forms inside her belly. It swirls into a spiral and causing it hard to breathe. Her mouth is open, but no words expressed in the end. The radio call has ended, but she still stands frozen like a deer in headlights. Her eyeballs tremble and her alertness has increased at once. She waits for something to happen, and that something is a loud marksman shot.

A bullet flashes and scratches her right thigh, tearing her denim and bleeding the skin. At the moment she has no time to scream, and her quick-thinking tells her to take cover right away. In an instant she hides behind a large pine tree, clutching her rifle in her arms. Her grey eyes move to check her surroundings, making sure the marksman isn’t located on her side.

_ “Like I said, you’re like a prey. Don’t worry about making this harder for me. Keep running and hiding. You’re only making it more exciting.” _

“Hey--” before she can say anything, the radio call ends. 

The sound of that gunshot… it’s an MBP .50. Seeing the scratch on her leg, it confirms her suspicion. Something she feared comes true. It’s not the entire army, but isn’t any less of a bad news.

Jacob hunts her himself.

* * *

It has been going on for several minutes. 

The deputy has turned the cover into some sort of an emergency sniper’s nest. Considering the wind and the source of its loud shot, his rifle should be positioned around the rocks atop the higher grounds. She uses her scope to spot any potential marksman’s nest. It takes her a while until she spots something red glints under the sun, followed by the movement of a red tracer.

Got him.

His nest is located on the higher grounds, but properly concealed by chunks of mountain rocks. She carefully sets her target, calculating the wind that comes from the east. 

In all honesty, she has no intention to kill any of the Seeds. She has a crazy wish to negotiate or talk with them, solving the conflict without bathing in too much blood. But she knows how much Jacob wants her dead, and she has to fight for her life no matter what. He has turned this into a game of dead or alive. 

She locks her target, firing her silenced rifle.

She swears her bullet is on its way, until Jacob ducks behind the rock. Causing her to miss her shot. The deputy curses under her breath. For how long should she play this game? Marksman versus marksman can takes a lot of time, and she isn’t sure she has enough shots. But seeing the reality of the situation, Jacob’s location is perfectly concealed while hers is the exact opposite. 

She only has this large pine tree, the shrubs around it, and nothing else. Speaking of many disadvantages, she checks the .50 cal ammo supply and she only has three shots left. So much for all the missions she did today.

She needs to get around to make a nice shot. But how can she do that without being spotted?

“Jacob _ fucking _Seed…” she mumbles as she keeps watching through her scope. Her hand reaches the breast pocket of her jacket, getting the cigarette pack. “...you seem to have all day in this place. All day, all the ammo, and all the intel you gathered just to make this happens.” she continues talking to herself.

She slips the strands of her short black hair behind her ear. She lights the cigarette in her hand, smoking as she waits for a momentum.

The radio buzzes.

_ “You’ve got all day to wait like a sitting duck in the wild.” _

Deputy pushes a button. “How long have you prepared for this? You sound very excited.” she says, perfectly concealing her tension.

Her remark is met by a distant chuckle. _ “Don’t try to hide behind that tone. I know fear when I hear it.” _

A reluctant grin forms on the deputy’s lips. Someone like him should be able to read people; it used to be his full-time job.

“You want me dead so bad…”

_ “Because you deserve it. You are weak and the wound you have caused will fester on itself. One less deputy in Hope County will not gonna hurt anyone.” _

“It hurts me, though.” Deputy responds, as calm as possible.

Another loud shot follows. A bullet pierced through the still air, almost hitting her left arm as she ducks behind cover. She pants in panic.

_ “Dead body can’t feel pain.” _Jacob adds with the tone shades darker than usual. His radio call ends.

Deputy shakes her head, collecting herself together. “Keep it together, Blair…” she talks to herself. As she returns to her scope, she seems to have lost her sight on the man. It’s true that she hasn’t been working in the field for years, and she only touched a marksman rifle very recently after so long. But she can’t accept that she lost herself in a panic against Jacob Seed. She can’t tell whether it’s her own stupidity, or Jacob Seed’s influence has taken roots deep inside her that she can’t stop herself from feeling so lost and fearful around him.

“God damn it…” she curses. “...where the hell did he go…?”

She moves her scope around, trying to get any trace of Jacob Seed. He must have planned to move, and he moves very quickly. In the meantime, she finds a bullet projectile fired by him a moment ago. A flechette .50 BMG.

Deputy frowns, unable to process why in the world would Jacob Seed shoot a flechette. But as she puts two and two together, she knows why.

He doesn’t want her dead. 

He wants something else. 

* * *

The deputy captures a sound of something rustling behind her. She turns her body around, unloading SMG-11 from her holster and pointing it at the source of the sound. Nothing comes out after that.

She hates this.

She hates this very much.

She hates every time she has to wait in a thrilling moment where she can’t tell what will happen next. She’s wondering what the psychopath plans to play with her mind right now. If only she can connect her radio to Jacob’s she would ask the most reckless question of all time; _ where are you and what are you doing? Don’t make me sit here scared shitless. _

Even if her wish comes true, she knows Jacob would laugh it off and proceed to torment her even worse. 

She rolls the sleeves of her green jacket, still persists on aiming her gun at the shrubs. There’s no way Jacob would hide in there, the shrubs are too small for his large stature. Or is it a distraction?

_ Shit. _

The moment she knows she has to get up, move away, and find a new cover; her mind stops exactly when she gets up. Her senses are twisted in an instant when she hears another familiar loud shot, and something fast and burning hits below her left ribs. Pain begins to spread throughout her body; burning, biting, sinking. Blood bursts out from her side, causing her to panic. The deputy is too shocked that she doesn’t even scream, or cry. Only a painful mumble comes out of her mouth as she drops to the ground with her back slammed against the tree bark. 

_ Dammit. _

In a distance across her, a figure is crouching under the dark shades of pine trees. The muzzle of his rifle sticks out of the shrubs with smoke coming out of its hole. A satisfied smirk is formed on the man’s face, watching his prey tumbles on the ground like a hunted doe. He peeks from his scope, watching the woman cries in pain as she helplessly clutching her wound. Blood keeps seeping out of her shirt, red splatters are seen everywhere. On the ground, tree trunk, shrubs, and her skin and clothes. 

The kind of color he likes.

The deputy begins to groan in pain. Her rifle has been dropped from her arms, laying on the ground. She flinches painfully, bowing her head until her face is almost entirely covered by her dark hair. Her right hand is still clutching her left side, drenched in her own blood. Her shoulders tremble, and there is nothing in her senses but pain. Pain. Pain. That she doesn’t realize Jacob has left his position, approaching towards her with proud steps and smug face.

“Pain teaches you a thing or two about the taste of death, you know? It makes you feel instead of think.” He stops in front of her, eyeing from above. She feels more powerless and pathetic in his eyes, like a little rabbit waiting for its demise between the jaws of the wild wolf. 

She whimpers like a beat dog, avoiding eye contact with the eldest Seed. Her left hand reaches for the med kit she placed by her side, but Jacob quickly steps on her hand. Causing her to shriek in pain. The woman continues to whimper while he bends to squat on the ground, watching her closely. 

Fear has clustered in her head, reflexively trying to back off. Although, of course, she can’t move anywhere. She’s hurt, cornered, lost, and her life is about to end. In a small space left in her mind she begs for forgiveness to her friends and the people of Hope County for dying so soon and may be killed in the most gruesome way imaginable in the hands of Jacob Seed.

The man reaches for the hair that covers her face, but she quickly moves her head in fear, almost screaming. 

“Sssshhhh…. I’m not gonna kill you,” he whispers hoarsely, almost strangely seductive and calming. He brushes her hair away from her face, revealing her tortured expression. His index finger points at her face, “you haven’t served your purpose yet. We’re not done here. Don’t give up so soon, Deputy.” He continues, with slightly mocking tone when he says ‘Deputy’.

How is she supposed to trust this psychopath? Tears begin to build up on her eyes, drop by drop falls onto her cheeks. Flowing like a small creek through her pale complexion. Blood keeps gushing out of the bullet hole, draining the red undertone in her skin. 

“You’re quite talkative a moment ago. I shot your waist, not your tongue. I’m expecting a snarky remark out of you.”

“Fucking kill me now, you coward.” She grits her teeth, her voice trembles from holding the pain. Her eyebrows furrow tightly they almost touch. Her pair of grey never leaves Jacob’s blue eyes. She doesn’t intend it as a snarky remark, but Jacob smirks in amusement anyway. She can’t win no matter what she does… not with him. 

“You insist but you are afraid. The weak can’t fake themselves as the strong. I know the look in your eyes. It’s not the look of someone who wants to die. You still want to live knowing your friends safe and happy. The idealism that clouds your judgment.” He retorts.

“Then what the fuck do you want? I’m not a plaything for your entertainment!” Deputy snaps. The pain fuels her emotions.

Jacob doesn’t say anything in return. He notices a familiar chain on her neck, pulling her dog tag out to see it. A name is printed on the steel; Blair O’Connell. His blue eyes turn to look at her. “Deputy Blair O’Connell,” he repeats. “Strong name for a weak person.”

“For god’s sake!” Deputy flinches, keeping her wound pressured. 

Jacob nods in understanding. He tucks the dog tag back beneath her shirt. Soon, he removes his foot from the deputy’s hand. He reaches his thigh holster, drawing the red USMC knife. Blair sighs in realization that it will be her last moment. At least she’s grateful she will die in America, not in a foreign country she never knew. She starts to relax herself, releasing her hand from the bullet wound. Giving in to whichever way Jacob prefers to end her life.

The man drives the knife towards her. Not through her heart, but through her shirt; tearing it apart, exposing her abdomen up to her left breast.

Deputy glares in shock, she immediately grabs his right hand, stopping him there. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” 

All this time she has been caged and strapped into the brainwashing chair, never once Jacob did something to undress her in any way. But this? Deputy hopes this isn’t something she thinks it is. Just don’t say it’s something Jacob wants to do before killing her. She knows how fucked up the Seeds are, but they are the leaders of a religious cult. She can’t believe that ...ah, knowing how John Seed is, something like it can legitimately happens.

“What do you think I am doing?” Jacob returns her question. “Didn’t you hear what I said? We’re not done with you.”

“Then what’s the meaning of this?!” Anger builds up in her head, implying the act of tearing her shirt.

Jacob stops for a moment. “Ah…” he raises his eyebrows, faking a realization. His voice is still as soft and hoarse as usual. “...the lady is more concerned about her teared up shirt than her life.”

“It’s not…!” before she can argue, Jacob moves his right hand swiftly, releasing himself from her grip. The sharp tip of his knife scratches the back of her left hand, causing her to automatically pull to the right side. “...Ow!”

Jacob quickly puts his hand on her exposed bullet wound, giving a pressure on it. He returns the knife back into his holster while the deputy cries in pain once more. “Bite this.” he hands her a clean, rolled washcloth. She didn’t know Jacob keeps stuff like this with him.

“What?” She frowns.

“Do as I say.”

Deputy has so many questions in her head right now. But she puts the washcloth in her mouth, biting it. As Jacob works to get the bullet out of her wound, she starts to bite the washcloth tightly. Her muffled groan grows louder and louder the more painful it becomes. Shortly after, the flechette is pulled out of her bleeding wound. It feels incredibly agonizing, but also relieving at the same time. She’s lucky the bullet doesn’t hit her vital organ critically, it only went through the flesh. Maybe Jacob calculated this as well. What a hunting freak. 

Her chest pumps up and down, following the rhythm of her heavy breath. Sweat continues to flow down from her temples. She builds the courage to glance at whatever Jacob is doing to her wound. 

He’s treating it. His hand takes the med kit, unloading the content. He puts a bandage around her waist, covering the bullet wound. Tight, but not too tight that she loses circulation. Of course he’s so good at this. He might be used to treat his own gunshot wound. 

But, what the fuck is happening? Why is he even doing this? 

“I have so many questions right now.” Deputy feels at ease enough to say something less emotional. The washcloth she bit is already in her hand.

“Then ask.” Jacob replies, quite unusual that she glares in disbelief. Once he’s finished with the wound, he begins to inspect her loadout. The man checks her holster, taking the SMG-11 along with two grenades, a throwing knife, and her spare ammo.

“You--” she stares at his scarred face, and meets his eyes. For a split second she thinks to herself; of course someone like him will shoot someone and treat the wound out of nowhere. Of course after this he will take her to the cage, or to the brainwashing chair, completing whatever job he has in store for her. After that, he will release her again before he hunts her again; on and on it goes until the eldest Seed is satisfied. “...nevermind. I already know where this is going.”

“Good.” He responds. A slight smirk can be seen forming on the corner of his lips. After everything that happened, she still wants to pay thousands of dollars just to be able to punch that smug face. Before long, they hear wolves howling. 

“The wolves are closing in,” he says. “Your blood will draw their attention. I can leave you here and let nature do the rest.” The smirk on his face becomes clearer. She can tell it’s something twisted in his mind. 

“If you think you can, then do it.” She responds, challenging him. She can't lie that she's tired of the Seeds' obscurity. If they want her dead, then kill her. If not, then be clear about what the fuck they want from her.

Jacob stands up with his gaze still locked at her. Deputy expects him to back off and leave her to be mauled by wolves. But then he shakes his head slowly. “That is not the will of The Father.”

Deputy's heart skips a beat, and her eyes are widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought lingering around in my head that tells me Jacob Seed isn't that evil. He's just frustrated ...and kinky; the way he hunts the deputy, capturing her, brainwashing her, before releasing her to be hunted again... it's like a game he plays because he has a LOT of fun doing it. It's like his kink... am I right? He's 47 year old, a celibate, and I quote Hurk on this; PEG doesn't allow its members to drink and fornicate. The poor eldest Seed is just sexually frustrated, y'all, that explains.
> 
> I don't know it's just my head canon, and it's actually what started me to write this fan fiction. I only intend to make it necessarily gory so don't worry about throwing up during the ride. It's a bit of slow burn because I like a nice build up, so if you wait for something steamy to happen; buckle your seat belt and stay awhile!


	2. Skin to Skin, Blood to Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves are closing in. The blood boils, and the attempt to escape clashes with the need to survive through the predator's attack.

The late afternoon almost ends, and the wolves are howling towards the darkening sky.

She counts how many wolves are out there. Probably four? Five?

Five wolves.

At the moment, she has surrendered herself in the hands of Jacob Seed; the psychopathic mad man who leads the cult as its Head of Security. The veteran left her for a short while, collecting his things in a short distance across her. He returned with his personalized MBP .50 marksman rifle and a green duffel bag. She made a guess of what’s inside. Probably some hunting kit and spare ammo.

Jacob has confiscated her loadout, including the radio. He turned the thing off before throwing it inside his duffel bag. He also disassembled her marksman rifle, and after that, her SMG-11, explosives, and throwing knives in her boots followed suit. She only watched without being able to do anything about it, leaving herself completely unarmed. 

If there is anything she can use as a weapon beside her fists and kicks, it would be her lighter. But recognizing the reality that she suffers from a gunshot wound, she is pretty much helpless and defenseless against Jacob Seed. 

She has succumbed her strength into the wound, that even when Jacob left her to get his things, she had no energy to stand up. Let alone escape.

Jacob assembles the content of his bag, until a water canteen pops out from the inside. “Water…” Deputy points her finger at the canteen. The man looks around before he finds the canteen near his left hand. He only makes a quick glance at her, but does nothing about it, pushing her patience. “...give me the water.” she speaks slowly, intensely. Making sure Jacob gets what she wants.

The eldest Seed lifts one eyebrow, glancing at her with a mocking expression. “Do you think you are in charge around here?”

Deputy clenches her jaw. “I need water.” She grunts, covering her exposed skin with her arms. Of course the psychopathic Seed would deny her food and water; that’s what he does to his prisoners. ‘Returning them to their primordial instinct’ bullshit. “I can die anytime here. And if I die, Joseph will--”

“You have the fucking guts to use Joseph against me?” He stares back at her intensely. The gaze feels like it’s piercing through her soul. Cold and cruel. “You know nothing about us. You and your rotten sense of judgment.”

“Ha,” she sneers. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, you know what I am talking about.”

Deputy sighs intensely. Her gaze is locked at the eldest Seed. “Right. Let me guess,” She finally says. “Is it about the war crimes you have done and keep doing? Is it about what Eden’s Gate has done to murder everyone, stealing and destroying everything? Is it about the preaching of falsehood and viciousness your younger brother has been spreading with your help? Is it about you and your psychopathic siblings starting a cycle of endless revenge in this county? Is it--”

Jacob slams his hand on the tree bark, stabbing his knife into the wooden flesh within two inches away from her right cheek.

She’s startled, frozen in her place. Her eyes tremble in shock, accidentally locking her gaze at his cold blue eyes without a choice to look somewhere else. They face each other. So close, that their noses almost touch.

“What do you know about falsehood and viciousness?” He whispers, softly. A contrast compared to his action. From his gesture, she can tell he actually wanted to stab her and kill her right here, right now. But he refrained himself in the last seconds. She can feel the heat of his breath against her lips, but it terrorizes her. Her sweat drips from fear and shock.

His left hand reaches for her slightly exposed left breast. She quickly notices, immediately makes an attempt to push him away.

“Stop it.” She says, trembling, almost sounds like she’s begging.

But the man is stronger than her. 

Before she can say anything else, Jacob gets his fingers inside her breast pocket, taking her cigarette pack along with her lighter. He tosses them into the duffel bag before pulling his knife out of the tree trunk.

Dumbfounded, the deputy eyes him in confusion. He must be doing it on purpose. 

He’s teasing her.

“Get the fuck up.” He stands up, kicking her leg.

He slings his marksman rifle on his back, and the duffel bag over his left shoulder. He bends his back a little, bowing to look down at the deputy. “You’ve downgraded into a dead weight. If we were both soldiers in a real war zone, I would have left you to die,” he mocks. “Or kill you to end your misery.”

“Sadly, you can’t.” Deputy makes a wry smile, faking a sympathy. She stands up carefully, reclining against the tree trunk so she won’t fall. Jacob lifts his back to stand up straight, following her movement. “You would make a terrible brother in arms,” she comments, but then stops for a while, remembering how Jacob cannibalized his own buddy. “Damn right, of course you would be terrible.”

Jacob only hums a little as a response. He keeps watching her as she struggles to stand and walk. 

Every time she moves her left leg, the wound throbs painfully. It feels like a dark sinking hole that violently sucks on all her nerve endings. The white bandage around her waist has turned red. Blood drips every once in a while, but she doesn’t care. She leaves a trace of blood on the tree bark when she takes her hands off it, continue walking.

“If you touch everything with those bloody hands, you bring the wolves to you.” Jacob cocks his head at her bloody hands.

The deputy looks up to him without lifting her chin. Her face has turned pale and sunken from blood loss. She gets the washcloth from before in her jeans pocket, wiping her bloody hands with it.

“Water.” She asks, again. “I still need the water.”

Jacob grunts in reluctance. He unzips the duffel bag, getting the canteen out of it before shaking it in his hand. The deputy’s thirst has made her able to hear the splashing sound on the inside. Her eyes widened in anticipation, and Jacob notices it. 

He nods. “Go get it then.” He stretches his arm towards her.

Her hand reaches for the canteen, but Jacob quickly throws it away using all his strength. It falls deep into the dark forest, among the tall grass around a cedar tree.

Deputy glares in shock. “The water!” She yells.

“I said, go get it.” Jacob says, a smirk is forming on his lips.

“You motherfucker!” She snaps, although weakly. There’s not enough energy to make her sound more intimidating. 

Meanwhile the eldest Seed finds her reaction amusing. “It’s only several feet away from us. You can walk and everything will be perfectly fine.”

The pain in her waist throbs, the agony drives her to strike a punch towards his face in a fit of rage. But of course, Jacob evades her attack, blocking her fist before turning her body around and locking her arms behind her back. The woman grunts, flinching in pain.

“You only make this harder for yourself, not me.” He whispers in her ear, bristling her nape hair. “Now go get the canteen or you can stay here weak and helpless.”

He forcefully pushes her away, releasing her. The woman pants, she quickly holds herself to keep balance. She looks over her shoulder towards him with furrowed eyebrows, cursing under her breath. The eldest Seed already has a red 1911 in his hand, holding her at gunpoint.

“Now go.” He commands.

“You’re not going to shoot me with it.” She shakes her head, standing up carefully.

“Am I?” he lifts his chin. “I can shoot you without killing you. You have learned that, remember?" His gaze is aimed at the wound on her waist.

The deputy grunts in anger. But what choice does she have? She limps towards the direction where he threw the canteen away. Her strength is almost withered. She presses the wound on her belly, holding the pain as she continuously stagger and almost fall multiple times. 

She stops midway to collect her breath, and the butt of his pistol strikes her nape. Causing her to shriek in pain.

“Keep moving!” He yells. The deputy is still on her knees, whimpering. “What is it? Does living a civilian life have made you soft and weak?” He continues, waiting for her to stand up.

“I just got shot, dammit.” She says, softly, almost like a whisper. She immediately stands up, but his elbow hits her back, causing her to drop on her knees again. “What the fuck was that for?!” She protests, pushing his legs as an attempt of revenge but it does nothing.

“I said, keep moving.” He responds.

“Then stop getting in my way!” She stands up, grunting. She shoves his shoulders to move him aside from her path. A smirk is visible beneath his red beard. 

That goddamn smirk.

The deputy pretends she doesn’t see that. She walks past him, brushing their shoulders together for a moment. Nothing is said and they keep moving.

“Wait, stop.” She raises her hand as a signal. The man stops, but he still points his gun at her. After the short walk, she spots something familiar among the tall grass. The deputy kneels carefully, picking something off the ground. 

It’s the water canteen.

She immediately opens the lid, drinking the content impatiently. The bottle is held up high that some of the water streams down her lips and neck, dripping onto her maroon shirt. 

Wet.

Jacob stands nearby, watching her in amusement. The muzzle of his pistol is still aimed at the wounded woman. Once the deputy has finished drinking, she tosses the empty canteen near his boots. She stands, facing him. With the sleeves of her jacket she wipes her wet lips and the traces of water drops on her chin and neck. Her grey eyes are fixed at him.

“Having so much fun, huh?” She retorts. “Satisfied?”

The veteran responds with aiming his gun at her head. “I said, keep moving.” He says.

“Where are we going…? Do you plan to walk us all the way to Veteran Center?” she frowns. “You said the wolves are closing in, we need to--”

Before she can finish her sentence, Jacob approaches her swiftly. His elbow almost hit her neck when she anticipates by holding his strength using both of her hands. Their arms tremble in the still air. “You never struck me as someone so physically violent before. What’s wrong with you?” she says softly.

“Sometimes you need to be disciplined differently.” Jacob retorts.

Deputy sneers. “Ha. I’m never the type of a disciplined child.” Sweat begins to flow from her temple. Her hands keep trembling, unable to hold him any longer. But she keeps her confident act to deceive him, if that’s possible.

“I know.” He whispers hoarsely. In a split second he kicks her legs, causing her to fall and hit the ground on her right side. The woman cries, curling on the grass.

Jacob Seed squats next to her, watching her as she sinks in her pain. “You are a fool if you think you can stop or beat me with this condition.” His hand gestures towards her waist. The wound seems to be bleeding again as the red mark on the bandage gleams from the dampness.

The woman keeps whimpering until the pain starts to ease. She turns her body towards him as she lays on the dirt, looking at him with her wet eyes. “I know I can’t,” she responds, still grimacing from holding the pain. “But I have to try if I want to survive. You know that better than I do.” She says, observing his expression.

Jacob clenches his jaw, perhaps trying to conceal his thoughts.

“You fought older, bigger, stronger people than you so you and your brothers could survive.” She continues.

Silence.

The sky has become almost completely dark. The sun had sunk itself with only so little traces of sunlight can be seen in the horizon. The moon climbs towards the high sky, taking its throne to reign the night. Along with it, the wolves howl to the full moon. The sound is even closer than before, followed by the cold breeze that suddenly strikes the night summer air.

Their nape hair bristle, and they sharpened their senses.

They both hear something shifts in the shrubs behind his back. Jacob wastes no more time; he turns his head around his shoulder. Deputy catches him off guard, immediately moving herself to sit down, ignoring the pulsating pain in her guts. In a swift movement she pulls Jacob’s red knife from his thigh holster, holding it in her hand before pushing it towards his abdomen.

The man reacts faster than she thinks. He drops his pistol on the ground, moving his strong hands to stop the knife before it touches his skin; grabbing it by the blade. Blood begins to flow out of his palms, dripping from the steel blade.

Deputy is shocked; she should have known better. Such trick wouldn’t work on Jacob Seed, of course. She looks up to him, and all she finds is his darkened eyes filled with lust to kill.

Her face begins to curl in fear. It’s a mistake. A huge mistake. Should she release the knife and let go? Jacob will kill her. Should she shove the knife into his belly with all her remaining strength? Jacob will kill her if he survives, and she knows he will. Otherwise, she can’t let go. She can’t undo this suicidal mistake. 

“You will pay for this--”

Jacob hasn’t finished his words when they hear a couple of steps and hungry growls in a short distance. A pack of wolves appear behind the shrubs, snarling at them. Drips of human blood has called them to attack.

Jacob pushes her away, causing her to fall on her back. With his bleeding hand, he reaches for his 1911 on the ground. The wolves begin to dash, ready to maul them. Deputy pants in panic, crawling backwards to avoid the attack. But Jacob Seed stays in his place, gunning the approaching wolves. Two shots for each wolf, all of them on the head. Blood, brain, bullet projectiles, and shards of skull are scattered on the ground. One wolf is still alive and kicking; he reloads his pistol in a quick movement before putting the animal out of its misery. It yelps before it dies.

Four wolves have been taken care of.

Jacob puts his 1911 back into his holster. Only then he finds out his red knife is missing… and so is the deputy.

* * *

The woman runs as fast as she can, leaving Jacob alone with the wolves. She doesn’t know where to go, but she doesn’t care as long as she can escape from the hands of a mad man Seed. The deputy is only armed with Jacob’s red knife, and nothing else.

No radio. No firearm. No med kit.

Nothing.

She knows she should have stolen the duffel bag, but there was no time for that. The weight of the carry would make it difficult for her to move, anyway. Leaving the bag was the best option she had, and the better chance at successful escape. All she needs to do is to find a hunter or fisherman; they are usually siding with the resistance, and they probably can help her out of this situation.

After several minutes of running, her energy becomes drained. She stops, reclining against a pine tree to collect her breath. Sweat flows from her forehead, dampening her shoulder-length hair and clothes. The black mascara on her eyelashes has worn off, creating dark colors around her eyes.

She looks around her surroundings, checking if there is any possible way out. Yet still, she has no idea where she is. It’s dark, and nobody alive seems to be around. It’s true that whenever she was on a mission, she could find a hunter or two in the woods. Yet now it’s as silent as a graveyard. Can it be because of the wolves? No. The hunters must be used to the wolves--even Judges. Or maybe it’s just her bad luck.

She starts to think if escaping from Jacob Seed is a bad idea.

_ No, no, don’t think that way, Blair! _There’s nothing worse in this world than being alone with one of the Seeds.

Oh, there **is ** something worse than that; being alone with _ all _ the Seeds.

She shivers in fear just thinking about it.

Deputy takes careful steps, starting to walk again. She can’t stop for too long, or Jacob will find her. 

The moon is already high, and the shine is enough to see where the path is going. She looks up to the full moon, before the crows gawk and the wolf howls. She immediately stops in shock. Cold sweat begins to drip, her eyeballs move around to check her surroundings. The howl turns into a heavy growl. A huge, grey wolf stands on the chunk of rock a few feet across her. 

The woman freezes in her place, holding the bloody knife in her hand. Jacob’s blood drips from the steel blade, and the wolf leaps towards her. Its jaw is wide open, showing off its sharp, foul teeth. She screams, falling on her back as she’s trying to hold the wolf’s neck, stopping it from chewing her face. She roars, trying to move her right hand. She pierces through the wolf’s neck using the knife, causing blood to bursts out from the open wound. But the wolf is still alive, and its saliva drips onto her face.

She struggles to fight the wolf, and when her strength is almost drained completely, a familiar loud shot is heard.

She glares at the wolf in shock when a bullet strikes through its head. It yelps, bleeding, staggering before it falls atop her body. Its fresh, red blood washes her face and clothes. Her breathing becomes uncontrollable; shock, panic, and fear all mixed up inside her head. She lies on the ground with animal blood all over her body, and her right hand is still around the knife’s handle.

“Not bad for a wounded soldier.” 

Surprised, she looks up to see who’s coming.

A tan boot kicks the wolf away from her. The man slings his marksman rifle on his back, squatting next to the top of her head. He grins as he observes her condition, shaking his head in amusement. “Look at yourself,” he says. “What would you be without me, Deputy? A dinner?”

Deputy blinks, looking at the eldest Seed without a single ounce of anger or annoyance in her expression. Much to Jacob’s surprise.

The woman pulls the knife from the wolf’s neck, holding the bloody blade as she hands it to him. “Yours…” her voice trembles. Jacob stays still, looking at her gesture; almost giving away his confusion. He waits for her to continue, but nothing comes up after that. 

His bandaged hand reaches for the knife, until the deputy shifts the knife in the air to grab the handle, pushing it towards his jaw. Shocked, Jacob dodges in time although he gets a small scratch on his chin. Not amused, the man grunts, unsheathing his 1911 from the holster.

Deputy grins, shaking her head slowly. "No other toys." She says, weakly.

As if understanding her signal, he puts his 1911 back into the holster and drop his marksman rifle on the ground. He takes the knife he confiscated from inside the duffel bag, pointing it at the deputy. The woman sits down; she reciprocates by pointing his red knife at him, causing him to frown.

"You never like me to be merciful to you." He speaks.

"Don't you like a little bit of fighting spirit?" She replies.

"Heh." He sneers. "Wrong move and you'll be a dead body."

"Or you will be the dead body. Never considered that?" She lifts her eyebrows. The woman stands up limply, taking a stance as she breathes heavily.

"All of us should consider death." He glances at her wet bandage. "But one of us already has one foot in the grave. At least you can die like a soldier."

"Better than die as meat." She says. In a draw of breath she strikes the knife against him, almost hitting his abdomen. The man backs off in time, striking her neck. But he too, misses it. She pants, but grinning in victory. It seems to him she has been waiting for this to happen. Her smile looks genuinely ecstatic, even with bleeding wound and torn up clothes. 

Before long, Jacob strikes again. Swift, silent, and deadly. But deputy is able to read his movements, avoiding it in time, then retaliate. He can't lie that he's almost impressed; she's wounded, weakened, but still able to make use of her remaining strength. She fights using her wits, not her brute strength. Inside his mind he knows he was right to choose her.

"What do you want from me, Seed?” She asks as she avoids one of his attacks. “It’s not about the brainwashing thing, is it?”

“Deputy, you said you already knew where this is going.” Jacob holds back, moving to the side, searching for her weak spots. 

“I was wrong,” She says. “This isn’t what I think it was.”

Jacob smirks. “You’re always wrong. In the end, you will end up wrong and alone. Better stop fighting and let it go. Serve your purpose and be done with it.” He aims to slash her right arm, but misses. The sharp end of his knife tears the sleeve of her jacket.

“How do I serve my purpose if I don’t know what it is?” She frowns, her heart races. She notices that Jacob has studied her movement enough to make a killing blow. “You, John, and Faith aren’t as much into this whole religious cult thing as Joseph does. I know.”

“Like I said, you know nothing about us to judge us.”

“But this I know,” She eyes him with certainty. “You don’t believe Joseph talks to god, but you do believe the world is coming to an end. And your methods… your methods…” she scoffs. “...it reflects your trauma and frustration. So does your brother's and your adoptive sister's. John is using Joseph’s agenda and his power to satisfy his obsession and addiction. Faith is just forced into this. You…?”

Jacob relaxes, almost tricking her into thinking he yields. The man strikes, and the point end of his knife scratches the deputy’s cheek. The woman gasps, taking a few steps back before slowly touching her cheek. Blood on her fingers. 

“Keep trying, Deputy. You can’t convince me against my brothers; you know that too.” He speaks softly, kicking her dominant hand so violent that she drops the red knife. “You want to play me with your game. But you forgot you’re not the one with an upper hand.”

He tosses the knife in his hand before taking back his red knife, sheathing it back inside his holster. He bows to pull the collar of the deputy’s shirt, forcing her to stand up as she flinches in pain. “I wonder how much more pain can you take at once…” he whispers, slamming her back against a tree. 

The woman groans, but she grins. Slightly amused. Their blood boils from the tension.

“I only have an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. But I will have to arrest you from attacking a sheriff’s deputy.” She winces, staring at his darkening eyes.

“Worse than an ‘attack’, but you can’t arrest me.”

She gasps when his warm hand brushes against her cold skin. His palm crawls beneath her torn, bloody maroon shirt. She grips Jacob’s fist on her collar, bowing her head down to avoid his hungry gaze. His rough fingers reach her bra, touching the soft skin on her breast. Her body trembles a little. She’s afraid, but she doesn’t think she wants him to stop.

“Doesn’t the cult forbid you to do this…?” She questions when she feels his hand squeezing her breast roughly. Her grey eyes peek from beneath the strands of her black hair. She remembers Hurk said something about the cult not allowing its members and followers to drink and fornicate. That should apply to the Seed siblings too… doesn’t it? 

“Do you think anyone will punish me for this?” He speaks.

She blinks. “Then I made a good guess. You don’t really care about the cult or its ridiculous rules. You just want to do whatever you want.”

Jacob releases the collar of her shirt. His strong hand swiftly goes up to choke her neck, surprising her as her head slams against the tree. “If you are strong, you can do anything you want, your own way.” He whispers. 

His heated breath tickles the skin on her neck. She gasps for air, and her droopy eyes follow the movement of his eyeballs. “...You seem so certain about your strength.” She comments, still struggling to breathe. “Stop talking about it. Show it.” She frowns, gritting her teeth.

A deep furrow appears between his eyebrows. He releases his grip around her neck. Using his bare hands, he tears the rest of her maroon shirt, exposing her torso. The deputy grunts in shock, although she knew this would happen. In a short moment she sees him watching the gunshot wound on her waist with a pride flaming in his eyes. 

“This is why you hunt for me.” She grumbles, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Pulling him closer. “It’s your fucking kink.”

He lifts her chin, forcing her to look up to him. “And it’s pathetic that you can’t run away from this.” He smirks. “You do enjoy seeing yourself in a strange light… if you want to think of this as something filthy, I can do it the way you want it.”

The man unsheathes his knife, cutting the belt around her waist before stabbing it into the tree, only a few inches away from her ear. The deputy stops, looking at him with tension in her eyes.

Her heart races.

Something throbs in her guts.

This doesn’t feel like it's going to end well for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I had to cut this so I will have some more left to write for the last chapter. There's more blood on this one because, it's not hunting without blood. Anyway, leave me your thoughts! Thank you for reading and all the kudos and bookmarks!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought lingering around in my head that tells me Jacob Seed isn't that evil. He's just frustrated ...and kinky; the way he hunts the deputy, capturing her, brainwashing her, before releasing her to be hunted again... it's like a game he plays because he has a LOT of fun doing it. It's like his kink... am I right? He's 47 year old, a celibate, and I quote Hurk on this; PEG doesn't allow its members to drink and fornicate. The poor eldest Seed is just sexually frustrated, y'all, that explains.
> 
> I don't know it's just my head canon, and it's actually what started me to write this fan fiction. I only intend to make it necessarily gory so don't worry about throwing up during the ride. It's a bit of slow burn because I like a nice build up, so if you wait for something steamy to happen; buckle your seat belt and stay awhile!


End file.
